Sith out of Time
by rvbmastermind
Summary: A year after the end of the galactic civil war Luke Skywalker goes to Moraband to investigate a disturbance in the force but when he arrived he never expected the galaxy to change so fast UNDER REWRITE i lost were i was going with this story


Chapter 1

 **Mora** **band/outer rim territories/ old Sith space/Huroset system**

 **20 ABY**

Jedi master Luke Skywalker walked Though the Sith academy on the old home planet of the Sith pure bloods. As Luke walked he could see the unique design of the buildings even if they had been badly damaged during the battles that took place here Luke sighed as he remembered why he was walking on a planet that was so saturated in the dark side of the force that it could manifest the dark side of some one like master yoda the old grand master of the Jedi ` _I still don't understand why Master yoda and Master Kenobi told me to come here on a random pulse in the force but now that i am here i can definitely feel the force trying to tell me something but i just can't figure it out`_ Luke was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the force tell him go up the stairs that sat on either side of a large statue that looked a lot like a pyramid. Luke's head snapped up as he heard what sounded like a bell ringing He than ran as fast as he could to see what had made that noise but when he got to where he thought it was he found a large shaft that had used to be a elevator if the destroyed platform was any indication shaking his head Luke used the force to jump to the top of the elevator shaft but when he got there he was surprised when there were skeletons laying every ways that he could see some were with out a doubt Sith but there were even some Jedi and republic troopers but what surprised him the most was the holocron that was grasped within the hands of one Sith lord. Luke walked cautiously towards the holocron but as soon as walked within 2 feet of the holocron it activated "Hello my name is Darth Kyr'am but mostly i go by Mimikku Shi what can I do for you young Jedi" The holocron Sith said. Darth Mimikku was a Sith Pureblood with dark red skin and pure Gray eyes which intrigued Luke because Mimikku looked like was blind but the clothes that he was wearing made him look like a Jedi "Well Darth Mimikku I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker Grand Master of Jedi Order. I am surprised that you would talk to me though seeing that you are a Sith and I am a Jedi" Luke said as he eyed the holocron image with confusion "I can understand that you're confused but I was a Jedi long before I was a Sith my Brother on the other hand was only ever a Sith" Luke looked slightly startled "Why did your brother start out as a Sith when you started out as a Jedi" Mimikku chuckled "my younger brother was the son of a Sith lord and a peasant mother Both were Sith Purebloods my father on the other hand was the peasants husband but at the age of Three a Jedi came and had told them that i was to be trained as a Sith but I knew Better I could tell he was lying but I never wanted to be a Sith so I went with him willingly which turned out to be the best idea I ever had" Mimikku sighed as if remembering the time that he was talking about "anyway what else can I do for you young Jedi" Luke thought for a moment " what can you tell me about your time as a Jedi" Mimikku sighed "If i am to tell you that I would much prefer to tell that story face-to-face" Luke looked troubled "and how do you expect to do that when you are a holocron" Luke jumped when he heard Laughter behind him "I have been in a force trance since i made that holocron waiting for a force user that had touched both sides of the force but did not let it control them" Luke turned around and say a Sith Pureblood with blood red skin, pure Gray eyes and two Lightsabers strapped to his waist. Luke ignited his lightsaber and a green blade appeared " How long have you been standing there" Mimikku put his hands up in the surrender position "I have stood here long enough to kill you if i wanted to but i didn't because it has been a long time since a Jedi has stood before me and you asked me to tell you my time as a Jedi but I decided to tell you my whole story" Luke nodded his head as he deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt "well then how about we head down to my ship and relax and you can tell me about your adventures" Luke suggested as he stated walking back down towards the entrance of the academy.

When Luke and Mimikku got to his ship they went in and sat down in the rec area "well my story starts 5138 years ago on the plant of Medriaas, as I said earlier I was born to a Sith (species) Farmer and his wife. I started my life out nicely we were happy but then 5 years later my mother gave birth to another son and I was happy that i had a younger brother but he was not my fathers son and it had upset him that my mother would cheat on him like he wasn't good enough for him but what he didn't know was that my mother cried because the man had forced himself on her." Luke stopped him "why didn't she just tell the authorities that she was rapped" "she never did because all the authorities worked for the Sith lord that controlled the planet and he was the one who forced himself on her so if she told the authorities she would have been killed for 'accusing' the Sith lord of such petty crimes. But any way let me continue my story, after Valkorion was born we tried to live happily for a while but the Jedi came disguised as Sith and took me to be trained in the force but after I left anger consumed my father and he tried to kill my brother but he and my mother were killed and he went to find his father that was the last I heard form him till i was told that the Sith killed my home world. But it was me brother who stole the force from the entire planet and all that was on it.


End file.
